


from eden

by deckerchloeee



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: ....yet?, Chloe is still kind of grieving, Chloe isn't a cop, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluffy, Lucifer is insecure, Rating for later chapters, Slow Burn, beach sunsets, because, because who doesn't want that, but angsty, coffee shop AU, do I realize its overdone? yes, do i care? no!, every other trope you can imagine and hope for, farmers markets, hehe, its my fic and ill be as self indulgent as I please, lucifer is still the devil, they both need a friend, we shall see :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deckerchloeee/pseuds/deckerchloeee
Summary: Chloe would never have guessed a coffee and pastry shop could turn into such a sanctuary of peace and belonging.Well, at least it had been. Until a few weeks ago.He had come in during the morning rush, charming his way to the front of the line before leaning over the counter towards her and throwing a few very obvious attempts at seduction her way before asking what she suggested he order.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 43
Kudos: 147





	1. one

“This is  _ not  _ what I ordered.”

The statement carried through the quiet space, the familiar voice piercing through the early afternoon quiet and pulling Chloe from the computer in front of her. 

This was _ usually  _ Chloe’s favorite time of day. 

The shop was fairly empty, only one or two regular customers lingering with lukewarm coffees and tables overflowing with school work that were immersed in what looked like Russian literature, if she had to guess. 

The whole shop was bathed in soft light that was peaking through the curtains drawn over open windows, a light breeze from the nearby beach enough to keep the place from feeling stuffy. 

She’d been working here since she was a teenager, starting part-time when her dad had insisted that she get a job to ‘stay grounded’ while her mother had pushed her into the ever tumultuous world of acting. 

They had come to the shop as a family a lot when she was young, the quaint brick building only a quick walk from their house. This place held a lot of memories, some good, some bad, but all of them mixed together in her mind to create an overwhelming sense of peace within its walls. 

Most of the time it had been just her and her dad here- sneaking away from the drama and extravagance of the life that came living with Penelope Decker. She still smiled when she thought about all of the times her father had sat across from her at one of the wooden tables, sharing stories and wisdom hat she still held dearly. 

This place had turned into more of a home to her than anywhere else had, their regular patrons and other employees turning into a deep and vast web of support when her dad had died a few years back. 

Chloe would never have guessed a coffee and pastry shop could turn into such a sanctuary of peace and belonging. 

Well, at least it had been. Until a few weeks ago. 

He had come in during the morning rush, charming his way to the front of the line before leaning over the counter towards her and throwing a few very obvious attempts at seduction her way before asking what she suggested he order. 

When she had simply leaned away from him and pointed him towards the back of the line, he had looked at her as if she had done something so inconceivably outlandish he couldn’t possibly be hearing her right. 

She  _ also _ remembered the way he had looked at her as he bit the inside of his cheek before nodding and throwing a smirk her way as he walked away. She kept her eyes on him until he took his place at the back of the line and had failed to keep in a laugh of disbelief when he wiggled his fingers at her. 

Since then he had been in almost every day, each visit further confirming that he was just as odd as Chloe had thought he would be.

He was always ordering some complicated espresso drink and a fresh pastry. Taking his time to charm whoever was working the register before seeking out her gaze and shooting her a wink before sauntering out. 

Very rarely did he stay, but Chloe hated to admit it was endearing when he did. Probably because it was the only time she saw him when he wasn’t talking.

He’d only ever stay if the little table in the back corner was open. It was just big enough for two chairs, though he always sat alone, and was pushed up against a window that was almost always open, giving whoever sat there a perfect view of the ocean.

It was her favorite spot in the shop, too. 

The table was old, had been there since she was a little kid. If you looked close enough you could see her initials carved into the wood, something she had done to keep herself from crying while listening to her dad try and talk her through her first real heartbreak. 

The whole place was filled with stories like that for her- the building full of memories making themselves known in the small, little things. Secrets between her and the shop.

Shaking her head to clear her mind and turning around slowly, Chloe painted an insincere smile on her face as she took in the man standing on the other side of the counter. 

Today he was wearing a deep burgundy suit, different from his normal rotation of black and navy. His tan skin was a perfect contrast to the white button-down shirt and an excellent compliment to the rich color of the suit jacket itself. 

He looked good, that much she was willing to admit, but the brief wave of attraction was usually replaced with annoyance the second he opened his mouth. 

Meeting his eyes, she couldn’t help her eye-roll at the cheeky smile that was on his face. She knew he liked to push her buttons, he’d been doing so ever since he had made his way to her counter for the second time, and for the life of her she couldn’t figure him out. 

“You order the same thing every day,” she started, picking up the cup that he had sat on the counter and glancing at the writing on the side. “How could it possibly be wrong?”

“Paying attention to my order, I see.”

His voice held a hint of amusement layered under the playful accusation, and Chloe narrowed her eyes before continuing.

“Lucifer, I do not have time for  _ this _ today,” she started, waving a hand his way to make it clear by  _ this  _ she meant  _ him _ . “Did you actually get the wrong order or are you just making it your life’s mission to get under my skin?”

She felt his eyes follow her hand as she pushed a strand of loose hair that had fallen from her braid behind her ear, and tried to fight the heat that started to spread up her neck and cheeks under the intensity of his scrutiny of her.

She would  _ not _ let him know his attention had any impact on her. 

Ever. 

“I can think of many things about you that I’d like to make my life’s mission,” he spoke softly, like this was a secret meant just for her, and she could feel his eyes cataloging her features. His gaze softened, his head ducking down closer to hers, and he paused. 

Chloe could swear she heard his breath hitch, like he wasn’t expecting the tension that was growing thick and replacing the previously playful moment. 

They’d had a few moments like this before, lingering glances and innocent touches that made her cheeks burn and for the life of her she couldn’t understand why. 

He was constantly making passes at almost every single patron of the store, and from her usual vantage point at the counter she could tell they were all entranced immediately by the dark, playful, yet mysterious man’s attention. 

He took her in for a moment longer before standing up straight, adjusting his suit jacket and shaking off whatever feeling he had just surprised himself with, clearing his throat before continuing. 

“Technically it is the correct order, but it really is quite warm today and I just asked for it to be iced, if that’s not too much to ask.” 

Chloe hadn’t been outside since she had opened the shop hours earlier, but she could tell it had warmed up by the breeze that teased her arms every now and then. 

Iced coffee was really a fair request, and an easy enough fix. Without speaking, Chloe gathered a cup and filled it to the brim with ice before coming to stand in front of Lucifer again. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she made a show of dumping his steaming coffee into the new cup, fitting it with a lid before sliding it across the counter towards him.

He smiled at her then, his wide grin filling his face with genuine joy that seemed disproportionate to the small coffee he was now holding. 

“Anything else?” she asked, keeping her voice steady and trying to banish any hint of amusement from her features. 

Someone smiling at you like that for something so simple shouldn’t be allowed, she thought to herself. 

“That’ll be all for now,” he beamed at her, watching her shake her head at his dramatic show of gratitude. 

She always seemed too serious, like she had the weight of something more than just the fate of a coffee shop on her shoulders. 

She was interesting, that much Lucifer knew, though he couldn’t pin down quite what drew him to her. 

She was also beautiful, that was plain to anyone that could see, lighting up the room more than the streaks of afternoon sun could ever hope to, but that wasn’t it. 

She was different, and not just because she seemed immune to the charms that had gotten him far in life. 

Different in the way her eyes seemed to fill with a shine of pride when watching her employees interact with new customers. Or the way she seemed to release the tension out of her rigid shoulders every time a regular customer filled her in on the going ons of their lives. 

Maybe the difference was that he even noticed in the first place. 

Cold drink now in hand, he realized he had been standing at the counter for longer than was probably acceptable. He lifted his cup at her in thanks and surprised himself by walking towards the small table that had quickly become his spot, grabbing a book from the community bookshelf on the way. 

Time passed, the early afternoon slipping into something softer and cooler while customers floated in and out of the store. 

Whenever Chloe glanced his way, Lucifer pretended to read the book in front of him, though he hadn’t even bothered to look at the title, only grabbing it so that he had a believable reason to sit in the shop a while longer. 

It was the middle of the week, so it was just Chloe and a feisty brunette he had come to know as Ella working. She had more energy than he had ever known could fit in someone so small, and on more than one occasion she had rounded the counter and enveloped him in a hug of gratitude at his compliment to her baking.

The first time he had been attacked with affection had also been the first time he had heard Chloe genuinely laugh- a sound so rich and smooth that he could have sworn it couldn’t have possibly been real. 

But it had been, and her smile when he caught her eyes had made his already frantic heart beat just a little faster. 

Watching her now, he smiled at the way she took time to make sure every customer felt seen and welcomed. 

His coffee had long since disappeared, and when the late-afternoon rush cleared out and he was the only one left, he found himself walking back towards the counter, knowing there was only about half an hour until she would start cleaning up for the day.

The shop closed earlier during the week than on the weekends he had come to learn, and usually only Chloe would stay until close, always letting whoever else was working head home a little bit early. 

“You’re still here,” she said as he approached, the tone of her voice not as unaffected as she had hoped it would be. 

“Got lost in a good book, lost track of time,” he answered quickly. 

“Right.” Her playful eyes told him she saw right through him, and he was thankful that she didn’t press the matter further. 

He had been in Los Angeles for a while now, gotten used to the fast-paced life of partying and glamor. Lux would always be a place that was home to him, but in all his time exploring the city he had never known a place where he could just  _ be  _ quite like this little coffee shop at the beach. 

It might also have something to do with the woman behind the counter, but that wasn’t something he was willing to explore just yet. 

“Do you want to order something else?” She asked, dropping the rag she had been using onto the counter before wiping her hands on the linen apron she was wearing. “There’s not much left, but I think we have a few pastries left if you want one.”

“I’ll have one of whatever you recommend,” he answered quickly, pulling out a few bills and watching as she leaned towards the basket that looked to be filled with the last few lemon bars. 

“These are my favorite,” she said with a small smile, grabbing one and walking towards the register. 

“Then I’ll take two,” Lucifer amended, grinning at her mischievously as she turned around to grab another. 

He handed her the bills in his hand, tossing the change into the tip jar that sat at the front of the counter. He stopped her before she slid the lemon bars into a brown paper bag, enjoying the confused look on her face as he held out his hand for his pastries. 

“Well since they are your favorite, it only makes sense for us to enjoy them together.”

She squinted at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was getting at, and before she could open her mouth to protest he continued. 

“Oh come on, no funny business. I swear. There’s only a few minutes until you close, come enjoy an afternoon treat.”

His voice sounded more nervous than he had hoped for, the words bordering on pleading and desperate as he tried to convince her. He watched her consider his words and found himself doubting his invitation, searching himself for the words to regain the upper hand. 

“And by treat I mean my company, but there will also be a lemon bar if that further entices you.”

She laughed then and reached to untie the strings that held her apron on, throwing it over a hook on the back wall before coming out from behind the counter.

“Fine,” she said pointedly, grabbing the wrapped treats from his hand and heading towards the table he had been sitting at, “but only because I want to sit down and there is a lemon bar involved.”

He felt his shoulder relax as he followed behind her, and found himself staring as she pulled the elastic that held her braid together out of her hair, combing a hand through the messy locks in an attempt to work through some of the tangles.

His fingers twitched with the urge to reach out and smooth them out himself. 

He had come to love the solace of the table in the corner, but seeing her fill the previously empty seat was something he could also come to love. 

Unwrapping the plastic wrap that kept her lemon bar fresh, she looked at him with amusement. 

“So, what’s your deal?” she asked around a bite, bringing a few fingers up to cover her mouth as she spoke. 

“My  _ deal?” _ he asked, a blend of amusement and confusion coloring his voice at her question. 

“Yes, your deal. You blew in here a few weeks ago out of nowhere and haven’t stopped showing up since, and don’t think I haven’t seen the way you try and charm your way into the pants of literally every adult that walks in,” she responds, getting up to grab a napkin from the nearby cart before returning to sit down. 

“Ah, jealous are we? Would you like me to continue to try and charm my way into your pants,” he says through a smirk, “because I would happily do so.” 

“I’m serious. Who even are you?”

“Lucifer Morningstar, nice to meet you,” he stated, holding out his hand across the table to shake hers.

He was met with a thrown napkin instead, accompanied by an annoyed groan from the blonde. She just stared at him then, not letting him off the hook that easily.

“I own a nightclub downtown, Lux, if you’ve ever heard of it. I enjoy good coffee, and love this beach, which explains to you how I ended up in your shop.” 

He spoke slowly, like it was foreign that anyone would be interested in these mundane things about him, and when she nodded he spoke again.

“I’m not sure what else to say.” He had never been at a loss for words before, especially not when it came to talking about himself, but he found that he wanted to make a genuine and good impression on the woman across from him. 

“You are a strange man,” she laughed out after a few moments of silence, smiling at the way his fingers were absentmindedly tracing the grooves on the table in front of him.

She pulled back the curtain that hung over the window open a little wider, giving them a better view of the wooden walkway that led down towards the beach. 

“I love this beach, too. My dad and I used to spend hours walking around down there” she started, “He’s always bring me in here for a treat before we headed back home. My mom was a health freak and never kept anything good in the house, so that was always our little secret.”

She smiled wistfully as she recalled the memory, filling in the rest of the image in her head. They had sat at this table so many times together, eating the same lemon bar she was snacking on now, looking out this same window and making up stories for the people that passed by. 

She’d give anything to have just one more afternoon with her dad, and she felt Lucifer shift in his seat as he watched her get lost in her mind.

“He sounds lovely,” he responded quietly, and the slight resentment and catch in his voice told her that he didn’t have quite the same fondness towards his own father. 

“He really was,” Chloe took a breath and smile as pictures of her dad floated through her head, “He was a police officer and died a few years back.”

“I’m sorry, “ Lucifer said, not knowing what else there was to say. He’d never been one to offer comfort for nothing in return, but he found himself fighting the overwhelming urge to reach across the table and cover her fidgeting hands with his own.

Swiping quickly at her eyes, Chloe shook her head in an attempt to reign in the feelings that were flowing through her. 

“Gosh, I don’t know why I am even telling you this. Kind of a lot for a stranger to dump on you,” she tripped over her words, feeling self conscious at the way she’d let her guard down, and confused as to why she even did in the first place. 

It was rare that she talked about her dad, the memories too painful and heavy to ever really enjoy. Today was one of the first times she had ever felt happy to share about him, and it baffled her that the man in front of her had drawn it out. 

“It’s quite alright.” His response was firm and resolute, paired with a smile softer than any she had seen out of him before, and Chloe had no choice but to believe that he really meant it. 

She felt a grin pull at her mouth, and for once with him found herself not wanting to fight it. 

The silence was filled easily after that, both of them recalling a few very interesting customers that had come in while Lucifer had been “reading”. 

Looking at the clock that hung on the wall behind Lucifer’s head, Chloe realized that they had technically closed a few minutes ago. Lucifer’s eyes followed her gaze and reached into his pocket to check his phone and she stood up. Chloe wiped her crumbs into the used wrapper and grabbing Lucifer’s trash as well before moving towards the trash can. 

“Well as much as I’m sure you are enjoying my company, I really must be getting back to Lux,” he said as he slipped his phone back into the inside of his jacket. “There’s a few bachelorette parties tonight and they simply cannot happen without me.”

Chloe rolled her eyes then, moving to push her chair back in towards the table as Lucifer did the same. 

“Sure you don’t want to stay and help clean up? It’s the least you can do after holding me hostage for the last hour,” she tosses toward him, her tone playful and lighter than it usually was when she teased him. 

“It will drive you mad trying to convince yourself you don’t enjoy my company, Chloe,” he shot back at her as he made his way towards the front door with a glint in his eye and a smile on his face, “and I can’t have my favorite place shutting down because you’ve lost your mind.”

Even though his back was to her, she rolled her eyes at him, following him towards the door so she could lock it behind him. He slowed when he felt her behind him, realizing now that she was ushering him out the door and wanting to prolong their little game of tease a little longer. 

She wasn’t going to lose this round, and placed a hand on his back to push him across the threshold, but she didn’t miss the tiny jolt of surprise and panic that came when her hand had landed on his back. 

He peered at her through the glass on the door, smiling as he looked down and the deadbolts that she had slid into place. 

“I could pick that lock if I wanted to,” he said cheekily, and honestly Chloe was sure that he probably could. 

“Goodbye, Lucifer,” she sing-songed through the glass, pulling at the string that was holding the blinds open and obscuring Lucifer’s face from hers. 

She could hear him huff in disbelief from outside, and as she moved back towards the counter to start closing up, she heard him speak in a voice that seemed to lack any of the persona and bravado he usually carried around like armor. 

“I had a lovely afternoon, I’ll see you tomorrow, Chloe.” 

It made her heart skip a beat. She hadn’t wanted to be the first to admit it, but she had also enjoyed their time together, their banter flowing more naturally than she had ever experienced with someone she barely knew. 

Walking back towards the door, she stuck her fingers in between a few blinds to peek out, not surprised to find Lucifer still standing there, though he looked surprised to see her again, maybe surprised she had heard him in the first place.

“See you tomorrow, Lucifer.”

  
  



	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes back in, Chloe gets jealous, there's a farmer's market and a sunset. What more could we ask for?!

The next few days were more of the same. 

Lucifer came into the shop, always bellowing out a greeting as he glided towards the counter, ordering a drink.

On days where he had nothing better to do, he would grab the same book from the shelf and take up residence in his usual spot at the corner table. 

They chatted here and there, sometimes tossing teases back and forth across the counter, other times just sharing soft smiles and silent laughs across the coffee shop floor when anything remotely interesting happened. 

A week had passed since he had convinced her to join him for a late afternoon snack, and she found herself wishing the shop was a little less busy so they could do it again. 

He was still annoying, that was something that probably wouldn’t ever change, but she found herself enjoying the chaos and comedy that seemed to accompany him into the shop every day. 

The other regular customers seemed just as happy to have him there, and she could tell that the familiarity they had started showing him was foreign. 

The shop had a tendency to take care of those who passed through it. It was Chloe’s favorite thing about this place, and the thought of it spread a warmth through her that few other things did. 

Chloe had watched as Mrs. Robertson, a woman that had lived down the street from the Decker house for as long as Chloe could remember, handed Lucifer a jar of homemade jam. She smiled when she heard the older woman explain that it was peach, a flavor that anyone who had ever been inside the shop at the same time as him knew was his favorite. 

He always made a show of his joy when he found peach filled pastries stacked up behind the glass, and if they had started making a more frequent appearance over the last few weeks it was purely coincidental. 

The confusion on his face at the simple fact that Mrs. Robertson had remembered stirred a protectiveness in Chloe so strong that she took herself by surprise. She had noticed he seemed to only think of things transactionally, always assuming there would be an exchange from both parties involved in anything. 

Ella had tried to give him a free brownie once as a “happy Monday treat,” and he’d questioned her for at least ten minutes on what she was trying to get in return.

“I don’t have anything for you,” she had heard him reply, confirming the thoughts that had just floated through her mind. 

Mrs. Robertson has simply reached a soft hand up to pat his cheek before tossing a, “this one’s for free,” at him and walking out the front door, leaving Lucifer to stare after her for a few moments before heading towards the counter with the jar cradled to his chest. 

When she had stolen glances at him throughout the rest of the afternoon, she found her heart softening at the way he seemed to be staring at the glass jar with a sense of reverence and disbelief.

She had been enjoying collecting little tidbits about him, things that she was sure he would never share willingly, each of them pulling her deeper into the intrigue and curiosity she felt towards him.

It was Friday now, the week passing by comfortably, and Chloe sat behind the counter making a list of things she wanted to pick up from the farmer’s market down the street before she went home today. 

Ella happily closed for her when the market was open, knowing that it was one of the rare things Chloe actually took time to enjoy for herself, usually taking off for the day right after the lunch rush cleared out. 

Today was different. 

It was nearing 2 p.m. and Chloe still sat behind the counter, worrying a pen between her teeth and staring intently at the daily crossword in front of her. Ella had told her a few times that she was fine to hold down the shop for the rest of the day, but Chloe had dismissed her with a wave of her hand and gone back to the puzzle each time. 

Chloe had already finished everything she needed to take care of before the weekend, and knew the way her head shot up every time someone walked in the front door was an obvious sign that she was looking for someone. Ella had teased her enough for her to know that it was no secret who that someone was. 

It was well into the afternoon when she finally heard his voice carrying through the open windows that led out onto the front porch of the coffee shop, and she had a few seconds to tame the smile on her face before the door swung open. 

“Good afternoon, lovely ladies,” he sing-songed as he crossed the floor and stopped in front of where Chloe was sitting, waving at Ella before returning his attention to the blonde. 

He spent a few moments taking her in, noticing the few strands of hair that always seemed to fall out of the braid she wore. He noticed that she rarely wore more than a little blush, not that she needed it, and today was no different. 

Her shirt was light blue, hanging loose off of her shoulders and giving him a peek at the way her necklace laid perfectly against the dusting of freckles along her collarbones. The color made her eyes shine more than they usually did, and by the time his eyes met hers she was smirking at him.

He narrowed his gaze, annoyed that she had caught him staring, and quickly shook his head to break the moment. 

“I’ll have my usual, and two of the scones Miss Lopez baked this morning.”

“How do you know she made scones this morning?” Chloe asked him quickly. 

Ella rarely made them, and Chloe had been surprised when she had seen them on the cooling rack when she walked in this morning.

“Well she sent me a photo of them, of course. She knows they are my favorite.” He said as he threw a wink at the short brunette as she headed back towards the kitchen.

Chloe felt her chest tighten at the fact that Ella and Lucifer were more familiar than she had realized. 

The two of them texted? 

She didn’t have his phone number, only saw him when he wandered into the shop, and she hoped he didn’t pick up on the flare of jealousy that flickered across her face. He caught it, because of course he did, and reached across the counter to take the bag that Ella had grabbed from the back. 

“I asked her to save me one,” he started, handing Ella a few bills and telling her to keep the change. 

He had a playful glint in his eyes, and Chloe could tell was trying to get under her skin. It annoyed her that it was working. 

When Ella walked back over with his iced coffee, Lucifer complimented the new pin she had added to her apron. Ella was always changing them, so anyone would have to really be paying attention to notice a new one in her collection. 

Chloe felt her chest tighten even further. Had she missed the part where Lucifer and Ella had become friends outside of the shop? Why did she even care?

It wasn’t like Lucifer was anything more than a new addition to the regular rotation of customers, but she had thought they might be on their way to friends. She’d spent so much of her life in this place that the world and people outside of it seemed a little daunting, it was rare that she clicked with new people. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when Ella spoke from behind her.

“I threw an extra in the bag, maybe you can find someone to share it with.”

Chloe turned around, widening her eyes in disbelief at her friend. Was Ella really making moves on Lucifer? 

The mischief Chloe found in the younger woman’s eyes immediately put an end to any thoughts along those lines, and made it quite clear that Ella was trying to give Lucifer an excuse to spend time with Chloe. 

She narrowed her eyes at Ella before turning around back around towards the counter. 

“You heard the young lady,” he started. “I’d hate for Miss Lopez’s labor to go to waste if you refused.” 

Of course Chloe wanted to join him, but her pride and slight embarrassment at the fact that Ella had to set it up for it to happen stopped her from agreeing right away. 

“I don’t know, I’m pretty busy,” she said slyly before ducking her head back down towards the newspaper in front of her. 

Lucifer scoffed, clearly not having expected the rejection, and grabbed the paper in front of her. He gave it one quick glance before yanking the pen out of her hand and filling in the last two blanks on the crossword. 

Her mouth hung open as he dropped the pen onto the counter and looked up at her. 

“No excuses now, come along.” He laughed as he spoke, and Chloe just shook her head at him from where she sat. 

She hadn’t really thought this through, only having halfway admitted to herself that she had in fact been waiting for him to show up. But the farmers market would be closing in a few hours, and she liked to take her time wandering through the stalls. 

He was waiting for her to stand up, holding up the bag of pastries in front of her as if it would entice her to move quicker.

She weighed her options, considering the fact that their interactions had only ever taken place inside the safety of the walls of the coffee sofe, mulling it over in her head before speaking.

“I was actually just about to head out for the day,” she said, feeling her heart pick up at the slight drop of his face. “There’s a farmer’s market around the corner I love to go to.” 

He just stared at her, clearly not considering it any type of invitation.

Well, it hadn’t been a direct invitation, Chloe realized, so she spoke again. 

“If you don’t mind eating and walking I’d love the company,” she finished, pointing at the bag in his hands, “and I’m starving.” 

He smiled at her then, and it reassured her that she hadn’t stepped into a forbidden area of their blossoming friendship. 

“Well we can’t have you famished on my account,” he responded quickly. “Who will make sure the only tolerable coffee shop in this city stays open?”

It wasn’t quite a compliment, but Chlow knew those words were high praise from the man, and her heart leapt at the statement. 

She smiled as she stood up, throwing her dirty apron into the bin that was ready to be washed and grabbing her bag from underneath the counter. 

“I’m sure this place would still run if I passed away,” she laughed as she waved at Ella, who had returned her attention to the journal that she always seemed to be jotting things down in. 

“You’re wrong,” Lucifer threw back casually as she came around the corner and joined him as they walked towards the door. He held it open for her and together they stepped out into the warm afternoon sun. 

“Luckily we won’t have to find out,” he finished, holding up the bag in his hand as he guestered for her to lead the way.

It was a short walk, only about five minutes away, and Chloe spent most of the walk pointing out little stores or places that she loved. 

When they reached the entrance to the market, Chloe reached out for the bag in Lucifer’s hand, pointing towards a row of picnic tables a few feet away. 

“Let’s sit down and eat these before we walk around.”

Lucifer followed close behind her, sitting down across from her before looking down at the discarded napkin someone had left on the table. 

“It’s just a napkin.” Chloe held a laugh back as he pinched the napkin between the tips of two of his fingers and moved it off to the side. 

“Yes, and who knows what sort of dirty creature it belonged to,” he scoffed, before turning his attention to the flurry of people behind Chloe.

He looked out of place, his well-tailored suit an obvious contrast to the splintering wood of the table they were sitting at. For someone who seemed to take command of whatever situation he was in, he seemed oddly out of sorts. 

It was endearing. 

“Have you ever been to this market before?” Chloe asked, sure that the answer would be no. 

“Do this look like the type of place I would frequent,” he laughed in response. “I don’t think I’ve ever even stepped foot into a grocery store. Someone else usually makes sure my kitchen is stocked.” 

“Well, welcome to how the other half lives.” Chloe shook her head at him with a smile of disbelief on her face, adding some flair into her tone for dramatic effect. 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Don’t act like you are not well off,” he started. “People with less appreciation for the finer things in life might not notice but don’t think I’ve missed that necklace you always wear. It’s a beautiful piece of jewelry.”

Chloe reached up to touch the necklace that had slipped underneath the collar of her shirt, smiling at the memory of her father. Flashes of her dad seemed to hurt less lately, especially when they happened around Lucifer. 

Maybe because it was different sharing stories about him to someone that wasn’t impacted by the tragedy of his passing. Maybe it was just because she felt comfortable around the strange man across from her. 

She hadn’t decided yet. 

She was surprised he had noticed, figured that with the amount of innuendo he usually spoke with that her necklace would have been the last thing he remembered when it came to her chest. 

It had been a gift from her dad when she had turned 16. A small diamond that she knew her mother had thought was too demure to be appreciated, but to Chloe it had been perfect. 

Lucifer wasn’t exactly wrong either, she was doing fine. Especially for someone in their 20’s that worked as the manager and part-owner of a coffee shop on the beach. 

Her dad being killed while on duty had brought in a large amount of life insurance money, a stash that she had put away into a savings account the moment it had come in. She still lived in their family home, her mom rarely ever making an appearance in Los Angeles, and with no rent to pay she lived comfortably on the salary she made on her own. 

She must have been silent for a little too long, and looked up to see Lucifer clearing his throat before continuing, obviously unsure what to do in the silence. 

“Also I know those shoes are not cheap,” he finished, pointing an accusing finger towards where her feet were resting underneath the table. 

She was thankful he had lightened the moment. Even though the memories of her dad didn’t steal her breath like they used to, she wasn’t sure she wanted to chance a breakdown in the middle of the farmer’s market. 

Her and Lucifer may be well on their way to friends, but she was sure that would be a little too much too fast. 

“At least I know how to shop for my own groceries and cook for myself,” she shot at him as she crumbled up their trash and stood up. 

“I said I didn’t stock my own kitchen, I never said anything about not being able to cook. I’ll have you know that I am an excellent chef.” 

He followed her towards the trash can, smoothing out the wrinkles on his suit from sitting. Chloe chuckled at the way he seemed to take it personally that she would assume he couldn’t cook. 

“Well, Mr. Excellent Chef,” she started, putting a hand on his arm to guide him towards the first stall she wanted to stop at, “I’m sure your best friend Ella would love some help in the kitchen every now and then. Might give you something else to do other than pretend to read that silly book you always pick up.”

She walked ahead of him then, leaving him to cast his look of utter disbelief at the back of her head. He thought he had been subtle in his attempts to stay around the shop more and more.

Chloe turned her head back towards him after a few seconds, knowing he wasn’t used to not having the upper hand in any conversation. 

“Come on, help me pick out some vegetables.”

They slipped into an easy discourse after that. Arguing over how to tell which produce was ripe and which loaves of bread would pair best with the few bottles of wine he had insisted on buying. 

Conversation was easy, though they kept it pretty surface level. 

She knew now that he loved apples and loathed brussel sprouts. That he preferred a dry red wine over the simple whites that she loved and enjoyed the concept of flavored honey. 

It had been fun having him there, his commentary on the stands and people they passed making the time more enjoyable than usual. She had been coming to this market for years, and it was no surprise that a few of the regular stand raised their eyebrows in question at the tall man tagging along. 

She’d waved them all off, hoping to not have to think about the way that she hadn’t stopped noticing how his hand kept finding a place along the slope of her lower back. She was sure he wasn’t conscious of it, and didn’t want to ruin the moment by calling attention to it. 

Both of their arms were full of the canvas reusable bags Lucifer had insisted on purchasing, claiming that it truly was beneath both of them to carry around plastic bags. 

The sun had started to set, the whole place cast in a soft hue of pink and orange. They were only about a three minute walk from her house, and normally she would head straight home, but the crash of waves seemed to lure her more than usual tonight. 

Or maybe she just wasn’t quite ready to lose the company she was with and head back to an empty house. 

“I’m going to go sit on the beach and taste test a few of these,” she started nervously, holding up the box of truffles that she had gotten from a young man that was new to the market. “Care to join?”

“If I hang around you much more I am going to lose my exquisite figure,” he said with an exasperated smile, smoothing his hands along his stomach for emphasis.

“Sorry my sweets aren’t cutting it for you, but since you are the self-proclaimed master chef why don’t you start supplying us some sustenance,” she retorted, heading towards the short wooden boardwalk that led down to the beach. Walking towards the water, she found a relatively empty spot before slipping the bags onto the ground and sitting in the sand. 

Lucifer looked astonished that she had simply sat down, clearly having an internal battle with himself over the prospect of getting sandy. Chloe’s noticed the struggle, and her smile up at him seemed to tip the scales in her favor, and he rolled his eyes at her before sitting down. 

“I deserve the first pick of truffles for sitting in this mess,” he declared, grabbing the box out of her hand and ripping off the lid. 

Chloe reached into one of the bags next to her, pulling out a bottle of wine that they had already uncorked when taste-testing them earlier. She considered her options for a moment, realizing that she had already thrown away the paper cups they had used earlier, deciding to just lift the bottle to her mouth and take a sip. 

“My, my, Chloe, I didn’t know you had it in you,” Lucifer noted with a pleased tone. 

She held out the bottle to him. It was already half empty, not enough left for either of them to even really feel a buzz, but she found herself wanting to let loose. 

“Stop hogging the chocolate.” 

He passed the box to her then, taking the bottle from her hand and taking a swig before sticking it safely into the sand between them.

“Do you invite all your customers to the beach for sunset chocolate and wine?” He asked, his tone playful but laced with something Chloe couldn’t quite place. 

“Not all of them,” Chloe responded easily. “Just the ones who I think will insist on buying me expensive bottles of wine.” 

She laughed then, her head falling back slightly as she turned to face the ocean in front of her. 

Lucifer found himself experiencing a wave of warmth he wasn’t sure he had felt in ages, certainly not since his return to Los Angeles. The sun was hitting her face in a way that made it seem like her skin was golden, her eyes reflecting the light and sparkling a little brighter than they usually did. 

The rush of adoration sat strangely in his stomach, and he reached for another piece of chocolate to distract himself. 

“Feel free to take advantage of me any time,” he teased after he had regained his composure, earning himself an eye roll from Chloe as she picked up the bottle of wine from the sand. 

He watched closely as her lips touched the bottle, following the line of her jaw and watching as she took a sip. A drop of deep red slid down the side of her cheek, and before he could stop himself he reached out and swiped at it with his thumb. 

She turned slowly to look at him, a glimmer of soft affection in her eyes that he hadn’t seen before. He found his heart racing, slightly due to the fondness he himself was feeling, but mostly in panic. 

He couldn’t recall a time someone had looked at him with genuine affection. Lust, sure. Desire, absolutely. But Chloe didn’t seem interested in the more carnal pleasures he had to offer, which made her different from almost every woman he had ever spent time with alone. 

This was uncharted territory, and he wasn’t sure what to do now that he was here.

She was still looking at him, and the silence stretched between them as she waited for him to take the lead. 

“Didn’t want you to stain your shirt,” he settled on after a few long moments. 

“Ah,” she started. “Of course not.”

Was she disappointed? Had he done something wrong?

Either way, it was getting late, and though it shocked him that he would have much rather stayed sitting in the sand, it was Friday and he did have a club to run, and they were both broken out of the moment as his phone buzzed in his chest pocket. 

Sensing that their time was coming to an end, Chloe picked up the cork and shoved it back into the glass bottle, sliding it back into the bag she had taken it from while Lucifer checked the message he had just received. Standing up, she brushed off the sand from her jean covered legs and reached down to offer Lucifer a hand. 

He took it, his large hand covering hers completely as she pulled him up to her level. Once upright again, he bent down to pick up the bags that were laying in the sand, only to have Chloe lay a hand on his arm to stop him. 

“My house is right there,” she said, pointing up towards a row of houses that overlooked the beach they were on. 

He ignored her, picking up the bags instead and starting towards the staircase that led away from the beach. When she didn’t follow he turned around. 

“Well come along then,” he insisted, an exasperated tone in his voice as he continued walking. She followed after him, his long legs already having carried him halfway up the stairs. 

“I never invited you to come up,” she said, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice as she stepped around him and walked through the gate that separated the courtyard outside of her house from the public beach area. 

“Do I seem the type to wait for an invitation?” She couldn’t argue with that, raising a hand to lightly swat at his arm as she pulled out her keys to unlock the large sliding glass door that led into the house from the porch. 

“No, you don’t,” she admitted, pushing the door open before taking the bags out of his arms. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you into my house.”

She huffed out a laugh at the look on his face, stepping inside before sliding the glass closed behind her, making a show of locking it. 

“I’ve told you before that locks are no use against me,” he leered at her through the window, and if it was any other man she would have been nervous at his insistent disregard of boundaries. 

But with Lucifer she felt safe, knowing that for all his talk he would never cross a line she had drawn. 

“Have fun at LUX,” she yelled as she walked away from the door and into the open kitchen, dropping her bags on the marble island, snagging the almost empty wine bottle as she looked back at him. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

He laughed then, and Chloe walked back towards the door. She had heard him laugh before, sure, but this one seemed more free than any before and it brought a small smile to her face.

“With those parameters I might as well just go home and head straight to bed,” he retorted, his back resting on the ledge that encased the porch. 

“I’m very fun,” Chloe argued back, taking a swig of the wine in her hand before making a move towards the blinds that were pushed back. “I just haven’t decided if you can handle fun Chloe yet.”

She wasn’t usually the teasing type, much preferred to admire from afar, but something about Lucifer's presence mixed with the warm flow of alcohol running through her made her bold. 

“I promise I am more than capable of handling any part of you,” he smirked back at her through the glass. 

“We’ll see.”

And with that she tugged at the string that held the curtains in place and they fell over the door, obscuring her from his view. He could hear her laugh traveling away from the door, and when it was clear that she wasn’t coming back, he turned to leave.

The sun had dropped below the horizon, and the breeze had gotten a little colder than it had been earlier in the day. Walking back down the staircase and towards the shop where his car was parked, Lucifer couldn’t quite make sense of his feelings towards the day. 

He hadn’t spent such innocent one on one time with a woman before, and he shocked himself when he realized he wouldn’t mind doing it again.

Was this what it was like to have a real friend? He’d have to seek some wise counsel on that one. Maybe the small, blonde therapist he sometimes talked to in line at the coffee shop could offer some insight. 

He enjoyed the drive across the city back to LUX, taking the time to slide the pieces of his club-owner persona back in place. But when he exited the elevator and headed into the crowded club full of people vying for his attention, he found that he couldn’t quite make the shift. 

He nursed a few drinks at the bar, talking to a few of the bartenders and greeting some of his regular guests. When the time came, he played a few songs on the piano, but never fully committed to the performance. 

He found himself grimacing when a group of girls screeched when their favorite song came on, and decided it was time for him to turn in. Heading towards his private elevator, he was stopped by a few of his usual bed-mates, all of them confused when he brushed them off quickly. 

For the first Friday night in as long as he could remember, he retired to his bed alone, his mind wandering back to the soft warmth of sunset on the beach with Chloe. How the light had hit her blonde hair just right. How he’d had to stop himself a few times from reaching out to fix her fallen braid. 

It was ludicrous, how he had a whole club full of ready and consenting women just a floor below yet couldn’t get his mind to stop picturing his favorite coffee shop owner. 

What was this woman doing to him?

Miles away, bundled under a plush comforter, Chloe was asking herself the same questions. 

Where had responsible and logical Chloe gone? And was it really such a bad thing if she was missing?

She wasn’t sure, but all she knew is that her stomach turned at the image of Lucifer in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by sweaty bodies. 

With a groan, she rolled over, pulling the sheets over her head and waited for sleep to pull her under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Posting a little early because going out of town this weekend. 
> 
> Come say hi to me on twitter! @deckerchloeee 
> 
> Drop a comment on what outrageously self-indulgent trope you'd love to see. 
> 
> Love you all! Thanks for such a warm response to the first chapter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This story is planned out, and I am hoping to post every Thursday!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :')
> 
> I have a twitter account I think I'll start using again if you wanna say hi! @deckerchloeee


End file.
